


我在你心里到底是什么形象

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, musiyang/zhuozhi, 穆司阳/卓治





	我在你心里到底是什么形象

我在你心里到底是什么形象

前几天tf的音游梗借来下写个小短打  
私设互相喜欢未表白

小莎最近一直趁着育青队员有空的时侯做采访，想要写一篇关于育青每个队员详细情况的文章。穆司阳听到她对卓治采访的时候，已经快放学了。采访也快结束了。  
只听到最后几句：

“那么穆队长会夸奖队员吗？”  
卓治的声音传来：“夸奖，要说夸奖的话，应该是‘绕操场跑五十圈’这样的夸奖吧？”  
女孩子清脆的笑声传来：“司阳队长真的很严厉呢。谢谢卓治学长。“

卓治今天和穆司阳的一起回家的时候，总觉得穆司阳有什么心事，眉头微皱不说，还总是一副欲言又止的样子，卓治好奇了起来：“司阳你是不是有心事？”

二人正好走到每次回家都会经过的那座桥，穆司阳停下来，他记得和卓治在桥上的交谈也记得那天他为自己打的伞，卓治对自己那么温柔那么好，想来自己在他心中应该也是个很好的人，今天不小心听到这句话其实让自己有些微微难过，难道卓治觉得我是一个只会让人跑步的严肃到无趣的人吗？

卓治见他不答话，以为他又在烦恼网球队的事了，于是安慰道：“最近大家状态都很好，你不用太担心，全国大赛我们都会更努力的。“

穆司阳直直看着他，卓治以为他又要说出”你够不够努力“之类的话时，穆司阳却说道：“卓治，在你心里我到底是什么形象？”

卓治愣了，一时间不知道如何回答，以为自己那些见不得光的小心思被穆司阳发现了。  
“对不起，今天我听到你和小莎的谈话了。”  
“哎？”  
“我很在意，我并不是只会罚人跑圈。“穆司阳推了推眼镜“而且罚你的时候，我也是和你一起跑的。”  
卓治忍不住笑了出来：“司阳队长，陪我一起跑算特殊优待吗？”  
穆司阳怔了一下，难道自己的想法错了吗？本来以为如果罚跑这种事在一起算一种愿意亲密的暗示了吧。  
卓治看他愣愣的样子又笑了：“队长就是这样严肃又公正的人啊，即使要夸奖后背也会用很严肃的方法进行吧。”  
穆司阳有点委屈，别人这么想就算了，怎么你也这样想呢？  
卓治却又说道：“大家眼里的队长就是这样的呀，但是我眼里的司阳是很活泼可爱的哦。”

“？？？”穆司阳还在思考活泼可爱是什么意思，卓治已经走远了几步，穆司阳加快脚步追了上去开始思考自己是不是平时对卓治有什么轻浮的地方以至于让他觉得自己“活泼可爱”了。

可能会有后续吧


End file.
